


My First Class

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [12]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: CP, Fluff, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Morishige Sakutarou mention, Pre-Canon, based on canon, flashback to when Yui had no idea what she was doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: Yui gets introduced to the class she will be assisting in Homeroom for her first year of teaching.





	My First Class

"Are you sure you want to start with this class, Shishido?" Yamazaki-sensei asked once more.

"As long as it's okay with you, then..." Yes. Of course I did.

"Ah," he replied promptly. "I'm perfectly happy for you to start in my classroom. In fact, I see it as an advantage. It's just... this class..."

"Yes?" I motioned for him to continue.

"This class is a bit... difficult, shall we say. I wonder if you'd feel more comfortable with a better behaved set of students for your first year here. I mean, I've contacted several teaching assistants, and they've all turned me down for that very reason..." he explained solemnly.

"In that case, sensei, I can't leave you in the dark like everyone else has, can I?" I replied cheerfully. "Besides, I was a student here just a few years ago. I'm sure I'll manage." He still looked uneasy.

"I'm telling you, Shishido, your class was much more respectful than what I have now, no matter how much I complained." He sighed. "Still, if you're sure..."

"Absolutely!"

It felt so strange to be standing in front of a classroom identical to the ones I'd spent years in as a teenager once more. I was nervous, but mostly excited. This is what I'd wanted to do for years - I remember sitting at one of those desks, dreaming of being a teacher some day. And here I was now, exactly where I'd envisioned myself. It felt like victory, and if Yamazaki-sensei, my old teacher who knew how much I wanted to be where I was right now, was thinking I was about to get cold feet, he was wrong. Even if a little late to start the year, it was a privilege that he had chosen me as his assistant to his form. And, after what he had done for me over the years, I wasn't going to let him down.

"You're determined, Shishido. Don't mind my students, in that case. I'll make sure to scold them if they're rude in any way," he reassured me.

"Don't worry about it, sensei. I'll manage just fine," I said firmly, but, as I glanced at the clock and realised it was only twenty minutes until class was to begin, I grew more nervous. A lot of students were already milling about the school - it was only the second week back, after all - and trying to figure out their classrooms.

"Other than that, I'm sure you'll do fine," he continued to try and make me feel better about my debut. "You've always been strong-willed and such. I'm sure you have a perfectly good idea of how you want to teach."

"Ah," I let out a small laugh, "actually, I haven't really thought too much about that. I thought I'd just be genuine. Ahaha!" I scratched my cheek in embarrassment when given the look of surprise. However, Yamazaki-sensei had no time to reply as the very first student walked through the door to class 2-9. She was very petite, and looked at me in bewilderment when she saw me.

"Morning, Shinozaki-san. Good to see you're here early, as usual - or so I hear." Sensei greeted her. She nodded, but continued to look at me. "Shishido, this is our runner for class rep, Shinozaki."

"Nice to meet you, Shinozaki-san," I greeted her politely. She looked at me a moment longer, with a gaze somewhat resembling a glare, before she bowed down in front of me.

"Welcome to our class, Shishido-sensei. Please take care of us." It was a lovely gesture, but it didn't sound very genuine.

"I'll certainly try my best to," I replied happily.

Now several more students were filing in, staring at me before Sensei instructed them to sit down and organise themselves. I gradually became more and more nervous throughout the passing five minutes that we waited for students to file in, and then some. There were still a couple of empty seats. Yamazaki-sensei observed this.

"Who's absent... ah, does anybody know where Katsuka-san is-- Shinohara, sit down and leave her alone! She's unwell? Alright, thank you. And... Kishinuma. Well, if he turns up, he'll turn up soon enough."

I took a deep breath. Though the classroom was still full of noise, the students seemed to have settled down more, and now many had their attention focused on me, standing a few feet away from Yamazaki-sensei. It seemed like the longest wait of my life, and not just because I was 780 words in and not much had happened. But now, it seemed it was about to begin. My teaching career, finally. Sensei looked over to me and opened his mouth, about to introduce me, when the door opened once more. The class quietened down much more as a scruffy-looking blond boy walked in. 

"Class started several minutes ago, Kishinuma."

"Yeah, sorry. Guess I'm lucky we're starting late again." His remark left a few students sniggering as his eyes glazed over me.

"Just-- Just sit down, okay?" Sensei asked him exasperatedly.

"Gotcha," Kishinuma replied with a smirk, sitting himself down heavily on his seat.

"Can everyone stop talking now, please?"

This was it, for real now. I scanned the room once more. All eyes were now diverted to me. I gradually became more nervous, but then remembered that these were schoolkids. I shouldn't be afraid of them. I would be dealing with them for a long time coming.

"This is Shishido-sensei. She's been generous enough to stand before you as your new homeroom teacher and assistant. Please stand and bow." They did just that (after a lot of purposely loud shuffling about and giggling at the noise they were making), and, when they sat back down, their eyes were turned back towards me. Yamazaki-sensei gave me a slight nod, and I slowly made my way to the podium. When I got there, I rested my palms on either side, and looked straight ahead.

There were thirty pairs of eyes looking back at me. I could already tell just by looking at them that some were interested, others were hoping to get on with the lesson, and some were just blankly staring, clearly not registering anything that was happening right now. Thirty lives that I would be guiding through to their futures, learning each and every personality, strength, and weakness. My children. I wasn't scared of them anymore.

"Hello. My name is Shishido Yui - ah, but sensei already told you that," I giggled nervously, "but you can also address me as Yui-sensei. I don't mind. In fact, I welcome it. Um... I used to be a student in this school only a few years ago, so hopefully I can understand the up-and-downs you'll experience here in your second year, and be able to teach and guide you successfully." I beamed at them, and they gave few expressions in response.

"Thank you, Shishido."

I stepped down from the podium, but, in doing so, my leg brushed across the side, catching onto a split in the wood. I, however, didn't notice, and the next thing I knew, there was a loud ripping sound, and half of my pencil skirt was torn.

"Ah!" Almost. I almost got through this without making a complete mess of myself. The students were snickering now, and Sensei was looking for something to solve the situation.

"What is this teacher?" Someone laughed in disbelief. They were right to ask. Would I really be a competent teacher? I thought I was ready.

"Sensei?" I looked up from my skirt, and in front of me was a girl with short cropped hair. She smiled at me warmly, and I realised that it was the first time that a student had ever called me their teacher without being obligated to. "This... might keep it together for the rest of today." She offered me a safety pin, and I took it gratefully.

"Thank you..."

"Nakashima."

"Nakashima-san. I'm grateful."

"No problem! It happens to us all sometimes!" She gave a cheerful grin and moved back to her desk.

"Ahaha! I guess I should be a little more careful next time!" I laughed to myself.

\-----

"Kishinuma-kun! You can't write down what's on the board with your face covered!" I called out. No response. A rubber went flying in his direction, jolting him awake as it made contact with his jawline, and the book covering his face fell to the floor promptly.

"Ow! The hell?" He rubbed the side of his face in annoyance.

"Y'know, Kishinuma-kun, you should pay attention to your surroundings," Shinohara-san spoke with a mischievous tone. "You might be surprised at what happens.

"Shinohara-san, I'm afraid you're not permitted to throw things in the classroom," I scolded her lightly.

"Aaah, but sensei! Don't you think it's an effective method?"

"Shinohara... you ass."

"Kishinuma! No cussing! Can we not disrupt the lesson anymore, please?"

"Sensei, I think we should start a poll. Those in favour of throwing items at Kishinuma when he falls asleep?" Takeda-kun suggested. About half the class put their hands up. "Settled, then. It's permitted now. It's passed the class jury."

"What do you mean, class jury?" Kishinuma-kun yelled. 

"I'll put it in the rulebook," Azami-san grinned. 

"Everyone..."

Yamazaki-sensei was not exagerrating in the slightest when he told me what kind of students I'd be dealing with. It was always so difficult to get them to listen to me. They'd usually die down if Yamazaki-sensei was in the room with me, but they seemed to gather that I couldn't control them quite as well as him. In the few months that I had been teaching them for, it was becoming a little defeating.. It reminded me of all those emails I got from their parents, worrying about their childrens' grades and critiquing the way I taught. Sensei told me not to worry about it - that some students really were shaping up - but I still worried sometimes. 

"Come on, guys, stop wasting our time," Shinozaki-san said sternly.

"I haven't done anything!"

"I said to be quiet, Kishinuma!"

"Yoshiki, Shinohara, seriously..." Mochida-kun muttered. I sighed. 

"Just... get into groups for the project. I've explained pretty much the basis of it. You can use your initiative for the rest of it to make it unique and interesting!" I instructed more brightly.

"Honestly, Shishido. You're fine with them. You may not see it yourself, even after I sorted out those parents you were worrying about, but those kids listen to you much more than they do anywhere else. It's your first year teaching, and you've made a bigger impact on them than any other teacher in this school."

Remembering the kind words Yamazaki-sensei gave me just weeks ago, I knew I had to keep pushing through my doubt. It was only a matter of time.

\-----

"Hey, Sensei!" Suzumoto called out as I opened the door to class 2-9.

It was impressive that she still managed to keep such a bright mood after the end of-year exams. Students had been walking around the school half-asleep (some had actually fallen asleep in the middle of the corridor), and so I wasn't expecting many to attend school today - certainly not as early as Suzumoto-san, who was usually waiting on Morishige-kun to walk to school with. Despite his organisation, he seemed to get through things pretty slow. He called it being occupied - several of his friends teased this and used the alternative 'lazy'. Nevertheless, I wasn't expecting many in today since lessons for this year would be over.

"Hello, Suzumoto-san," I replied lightly, making my way to the desk to put my bag down. However, in this short journey, I caught something out of the corner of my eye and stopped midway at the front of the classroom.

It wasn't just Suzumoto-san in early. Every single desk was occupied by all of the students in the form. I scanned the room quickly. Even Kishinuma-kun and Maroka-san were in, and they rarely arrived anything short of late. But that wasn't the strangest part.

For the first time, they were all completely silent.

"What's this?" I asked them nervously. The class representative stood up from her with a package in her hands, walking towards me.

"Sensei."

"Shinozaki-san?"

"We... all of us in class 2-9 - we wanted to thank you for what you've done for us this past year. So many of our teachers here are old and boring, and couldn't really care less about their jobs. But you took time to help us, and kept your patience for so long, even if we can be a bit difficult sometimes. It's been fun. And I think I can speak for more than just myself there." She looked earnestly into my eyes, and held out the package. "So, on behalf of us all, thank you, Shishido-sensei."

"Everyone..." For them all to be so considerate... it brought tears to my eyes. I had worked so hard with them and had been so determined to make them like me and enjoy my teaching, and it had all finally paid off. "Thank you." I took the package from Shinozaki-san and opened it up. A pencil skirt... and safety pins. I could now hear snickers around the students.

"Our original aura may have inconvenienced you several times, so I figured it would be time to pay back what you lost tragically due to our intensity," the class rep explained slyly with a clearly mischievous glint in her eyes. "We wouldn't want the same thing to happen again without anything to aid you."

"Shinozaki-san," I laughed. "Thank you." She looked at me, slightly confused by my reaction.

"What f--"

"This year has been fun for me too. This was well-thought out. I appreciate it. Thank you for your kind words," I smiled warmly at her.

I could have been mad. They were teasing me, after all. They roped me into a situation where I thought they were committing nothing but a clear act of kindness, and laughed at my misunderstandings as they pranked me. But it was all in good fun. I saw the genuineness behind Shinozaki-san's words. And coming from her, who seemed to hate almost every teacher she had... it really was an honour.

I suppose I had finally achieved my dream. I had succeeded in becoming a good teacher for everyone. It felt like bliss victory, especially since I had so much doubt in the beginning. And seeing all of the faces of my students only reminded me of how far I'd come with them all. 

They were, of course, my first and only class. However, I was willing to make an assumption. Because, in that moment, and with all things considered, one thing stood clear to me: I truly believed that they were the best class that I would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this in first person but at least here my style improved enough that it doesn't look so bad currently. We need more fics about Yui please she's trying her haRDEST. Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
